1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system which are capable of registering one or more jobs which should be executed within a predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus has been proposed which can be set to a copying mode, and if the apparatus has not been initialized to conditions necessary for the copying mode at the start of a copying operation, notifies the operator of the fact by displaying necessary information (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-174910). Therefore, if the apparatus has not been initialized to the necessary conditions, the operator is prompted to take actions, such as setting of initial conditions, execution of adjustment on items which need to be adjusted for execution of the copying operation, and execution of maintenance based on all maintenance items.
However, in such an image forming apparatus as described above, when a plurality of jobs are registered, the operator is prompted to take the above mentioned actions at the start of each job, which makes it inefficient to carry out the actions and therefore impossible to reduce downtime.